


可不可以

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul
Summary: 又双叒叕是有年龄差的打孩子预警十分ooooooooooooooc(lhj不是渣他超温柔的ldh也不是小作精他可爱又细心)(以上两句需要仔细观察哈哈哈哈哈不是)手雷机关枪导弹火箭炮都冲我来哈





	可不可以

**Author's Note:**

> 又双叒叕是有年龄差的打孩子预警  
> 十分ooooooooooooooc  
> (lhj不是渣他超温柔的ldh也不是小作精他可爱又细心)  
> (以上两句需要仔细观察哈哈哈哈哈不是)  
> 手雷机关枪导弹火箭炮都冲我来哈

“真的很对不起，东海你乖…我们改天再去好不好？”突然从天而降的客户约谈让李赫宰有些手足无措。今天本是两人约好一同外出游玩的日子，一月一次的烟花表演是小朋友好几天前就开始念叨的，他也遗憾的很。只是没想到平日里算的上懂事的李东海今天就是要闹了，他怎么道歉都不好使，那人眼里的泪直直的坠进脚下的地毯，砸地他眉头都皱了起来。

“我上个星期就和你定好一起去游乐园的！你自己说今天有空的！你不准…不准去公司！！！”李东海豁出去了，他什么都不管了，一屁股坐在李赫宰脚边抱着他的腿根本不让人挪窝。

“我没有办法宝贝…”李赫宰自知理亏，尽管要赶时间，却还是在努力安抚哭得伤心的小朋友，伸手在他柔软的头发上顺了又顺，直到他哭声渐小才停下。

以为是哭够了不闹了，谁知李东海竟胡乱地擦了把脸后站了起来，他定了定神努力让声音听起来不那么颤抖，“好你去，我们分手。”

“说什么呢你？！”李赫宰急了，使了力气去拽他的手臂。“你放开！我们完了！”他伸手将阻拦自己离开的人猛地一推，“还口口声声说什么爱我，李赫宰你就是个骗子！”

随着“咣”的一声，昔日的温馨全被锁在了冷冰冰的大门里。李东海脸上的眼泪淌地像一条小河，楼梯间的窗户不知是谁忘了关严，缝隙里透进来的冷风吹的他直哆嗦。这时摔了门出逃的人才想起此刻自己正傻乎乎的穿着居家服和拖鞋，而属于他的东西还全在屋里。有错的明明是李赫宰，凭什么他要净身出户呢？可是他现在，又能去哪啊。

他既愤怒又难过，不禁攥紧拳头，暗自下定了决心。

电梯门一开，李东海便钻了进去，却在墙壁上按了几下后又退了出来。

他正吸着鼻子盘算着下一步，便听到家门口传来细小的响声。李东海侧了侧身躲进了消防通道，只微微将小脑袋探出一点，就见李赫宰鞋都没来得及提，举着手机就冲向了电梯。

墙壁上的屏幕显示他刚按下的电梯正在下行中，李赫宰急的眼眶都发红，“接电话啊李东海！”他声音都哽咽起来。也许是愧疚自己没能信守承诺，也许还想到了天气寒冷那人衣衫单薄还穿着拖鞋，但更多的，是害怕自己真的失去李东海。

好在另一部电梯终于到达了他们所在楼层，李东海眼见着他离开，知道他一时半会儿不会再回来，在寒风中打了个冷颤后开门回了家。

其他零碎的东西都已经放进箱子收好了，只剩下衣服还没有拿。李东海在衣帽间收拾着，意外发现很多衣服他都印象深刻，不由得坐在箱子旁陷入回忆。

李赫宰第一次送给他的薄呢外套，他们的第一款情侣毛衣，李赫宰嫌他破洞太大会让膝盖受寒连夜给他缝上的浅色牛仔裤，去年参加他毕业典礼时李赫宰给两人挑选的礼服……还有，屋子最中央的柜子里，李赫宰精心收藏起来的，是他们小时候第一次见面那天，李东海穿的小橘子卫衣。

这要他怎么舍得离开。

他一件一件的叠着，自己的衣服没装进几件，想要带走的反倒都是李赫宰的。李东海猛的就停了动作，他不想分手了，他应该学着理解李赫宰的。可李赫宰呢？还会喜欢再一次轻易说出分开的他吗？怕是不会了吧。这般想着，他终是忍不住把脸埋进绵软的布料，闻着T恤上李赫宰的专属味道嚎啕大哭起来。

折腾了这么久也乏了，李东海扑在箱子上睡着了，短暂的梦境伴着熟悉的香气更伴着眼泪。也不知道过了多久，腿上传来的酥麻感将他从睡梦中拉了回来，他擦了擦脸上的泪痕扶着柜子站起来，正跺着发麻的脚就听到门外李赫宰按密码的声音。

糟糕，要是被李赫宰发现他说完分手又用了调虎离山之计还连行李都收拾了还没跑的出去那他这条小命儿今晚就得交代了吧。

他着急忙慌地扣上箱子推到角落，又匆匆忙忙把自己塞进那位的三米大衣柜。钻进去后他不仅感慨苍天有眼，竟歪打正着地挑了装着李赫宰厚重大衣的那个柜子，现在只要他站到隔板上，一排过膝的大衣就可以把他严严实实地挡住。然后再趁李赫宰睡觉的时候把东西放回原处就好了吧，爱人失而复得的幸福感估计会让那人痛哭流涕抱着他向天空大声地呼唤说声我爱你。他在心里打着小算盘，踩上衣柜隔板。

沙发上的李赫宰眉头紧皱，几个哥哥家没有，平常李东海爱去的地方他都找遍了，小区监控也看了，根本没发现他的半点踪迹，难道好好一个大活人还能凭空消失不成？

心里正难受着，便听到衣帽间的方向传来轰隆一声。

？？？？家里是进贼了吗？这什么动静儿？

心里拉响一级警报的李赫宰一脸严肃，顺手抄起了墙边筒里的高尔夫球杆，小心翼翼地朝着他的大宝贝衣帽间摸了过去。

李赫宰活了二十几年头一次知道原来自己的衣服堆在一起就能成精，还是一摊会动的那种。走近了定睛一看，哦豁，原来不是幻觉啊，他找了两个多小时的小朋友正被乱七八糟的衣服埋在下面直扑腾呢。

两只白嫩的小脚丫露在“小山包”外面左踢右踹地和空气打架，都不用细想就知道衣服里面的人肯定是摔了个屁股墩儿，而且是找不到支撑点站不起来的那种。李赫宰倚在门边看着衣服堆里好不容易冒出来的一只小手，忍着笑清了清嗓子，“需要帮忙吗？”

话音还未落，对面那人就懵了，直往衣服外扒拉的小手停住了，蹬来蹬去的小脚丫也不动弹了，静静呆了两秒钟后甚至还把举的高高的小白手缩回去了。

都到这般田地了还要跟他假装无事发生是吗。

将手里的球杆向上掂了掂，李赫宰走近了他一团糟的奢侈品衣服堆。细长的杆子将顶上的衣服拨弄到一边，球头部位伸向了刚刚小手缩回去的窟窿里。

“想躲哪儿去？是要我亲自进去捞你吗？”

身前的“小山包”微微动了动，小朋友总算是把手伸了出来。他握住高尔夫球头，使了点力气终于站了起来。

一张小脸儿憋的通红，可见是被厚大衣折腾地不轻，看着他可怜兮兮的模样，李赫宰气都消了一半。“行啊，还算长记性，知道不能离家出走，”他伸手把人抱到干净的地板上，“所以就学会跟我玩捉迷藏了？”

话音刚落，角落里就传来“砰”的一声。

李东海在心里暗叫不好，刚刚太匆忙箱子并没有关严实，此刻只怕是弹簧扣受不住崩开了。这完蛋了呀，捉迷藏他挨几下也就糊弄过去了，可是离家出走绝对算得上是大事了，上次他可是挨了顿好打又写了一千字保证书才被放过的。该怎么办呢？

真是奇怪的紧，刚刚还被他语气冰的直打颤的李东海这会儿倒是突然来了精神，像是又不怕挨揍了似的，拼了命地向他跟前凑，想要挡住他往角落里扫射的视线。“啊！今天是我错了哥哥我不该说随便分手更不该躲起来让你担心！嗯…我还把你的宝贝衣柜踩塌了真的对不起！！！！”

身前人正眨巴着一双湿漉漉的大眼望着他，李赫宰不由得心软。伸手把人抱进怀里，安抚似的在他背上轻轻拍了又拍。

然而刚刚被喂到撑的箱子显然不想给李东海这份面子，只是安静了三五秒就又开始闹了——刚刚被胡乱填进去的衣服稀里哗啦的撒了一地，吐了个干净的箱子摇晃了两下后“轰”地瘫倒在地。

眼见着事情败露，李东海怕的要命，从李赫宰怀里挣脱出来后拉开方才的大衣柜就又躲了进去。

“李东海，出来。”李赫宰算是明白了，他李东海哪里是知错，分明是怕自己发现他又要离家出走后罚他。

“我不！”被重新关上的柜子里传来小朋友闷闷的声音。

好样的，犯了大错还敢逃避，李赫宰只觉得自己头上冒的火能把房子盖儿都烧了。“赶紧的，别等我过去抓你。”

“我才不出去！你肯定要揍我的！”呜呜，他才不傻呢，躲在柜子里都能感受到李赫宰眼睛里发射出来的冰碴子，出去了他一定会被打死的。

“行，看来你已经准备好了。我数三个数，1，2…”他被折腾了半天，这会儿实在是没有耐心陪他耗了。

李东海这才慌神了，“啊啊别数我出去出去马上出去……………李赫宰我不想和你分手了你能不能答应我别用你手里拿的那个东西揍我啊好不好求求你了我妈妈生我的时候就只给了我这一个屁股我好可怜啊嘤嘤嘤年纪轻轻的还没怎么享受美妙的性生活它就要和我说再见了呜呜呜呜呜呜…”

“…什么玩意儿，我拿这个防贼的什么时候说要用它揍你了。小脑袋瓜里成天都装了些什么乱七八糟的，笨蛋。”李赫宰又好气又好笑，优雅地挽起袖子帮他把柜子门打开。

“………哦。”

小朋友正抱着膝盖缩在塌了一大半的柜子一角，眼看着注定逃不过这顿，只好慢吞吞地向外爬。然而半米的距离实在太短，三秒钟后他就被李赫宰提溜了起来。

“站好。”

努力装乖的李东海听完号令立马抬头挺胸目视前方双手绷直紧贴裤缝企图给自己争取一个宽大处理。

“今天没能陪你去游乐园是我的错，我不该不守承诺，我向你道歉，”李赫宰伸手把他额前乱糟糟的软毛拨弄到耳后，“让你失望了，对不起，东海。”

没想到折腾了一下午反倒是他先给自己道歉啊…看着那人有些疲惫的样子李东海开始愧疚起来，本就不是什么大事，今天是他过分了。

“我比你大六岁，你从小就像个小尾巴似的老喜欢粘着我，”他把李东海紧紧攥着的拳头捏开，“你只对我撒娇，只对我使小性子，可能你有时候要担心我会烦你，其实你不知道对此我有多感激。”

他轻轻摩挲着小朋友的手背，“你让我觉得自己是被需要的，让我知道我为我们做的努力最终都会有意义。”

“东海，在你这里，我是与众不同的，我好欣喜。”温热的指尖安抚着被指甲掐出了几个白月牙的小小掌心，让李东海心里软的一塌糊涂。

早在李赫宰讲到一半时他就哭到气都喘不匀，其实他何尝不懂事，只是有人多年来始终愿意像待小朋友似的对他，日子久了自己也难免娇惯自己。李赫宰究竟待他多好呢，他说不清，但好像也就差上天给他摘星星了。

“哥哥，”他抬起另一只手擦了一把眼泪，“是我错了，明知道你有急事得做还故意挑你毛病，是我任性，我和你闹脾气说分手还想逃走，是我算计你，我故意按了电梯然后躲起来，我还踩坏了你的衣柜弄乱了你的衣服…”他这般说着，心里更愧疚了。

面前哭花了脸的小朋友深吸一口气，定定地看着他的眼睛，“对不起哥哥，让你担心生气了，你罚我吧，我都认的。”

没想到进度居然这么快的李赫宰顿时一愣，但他又很快地稳住自己，“既然你认错态度这么诚恳，认罚的心也很迫切，那你把裤子脱了转过去撑着柜子吧。”

“……”(李东海：…nmd我看下一届奥斯卡影帝必须姓李。)

他自知理亏不敢磨蹭，只好乖乖转身照做。直到带着风的一个巴掌落在他臀上时李东海才明白自己处在什么境地，好恨啊他怎么还没被严刑逼供就全给交代了。

男人都是大猪蹄子罢了。李东海这样想着，嘴上却不小心说出了声。

“嘴里念叨什么呢？”连续三次又快又狠地击打让他手臂一弯就整个人扑到了柜子上。“唔！哥哥…”糟了，他飞快地转了转眼珠，“额没什么…不是，我是说，你…那个，是不是还没吃饭呀？”

这小混蛋。李赫宰气的牙根痒痒，几个用了八分力的大巴掌冲着圆鼓鼓的小粉屁股挥下去就让人痛得哭爹喊娘。

“我错啦错啦！哇呜好痛…轻点儿轻点儿！你今天…嘶…得吃了一头牛吧哥哥？”李东海的一通胡乱发言成功的为自己换来二十个巴掌的加罚，他痛得满眼泪花，苦着一张小脸儿可怜巴巴的回头冲李赫宰撇嘴。

已经挨过三十几的臀肉此刻有些肿起，交叠的掌印指痕分布其上，让人看了不由得感到心疼。

但这才哪到哪呢，“你瞪我也没用，最后十下自己数。”李赫宰左手用劲儿按着身前人的腰使他臀部翘得更高，右手毫不留情地继续给被教训成深粉色的软肉上色。

“……八啊，九！唔痛痛痛啊，十！！”如获大赦的李东海一个箭步蹿向旁边，转过身来声泪俱下。“你又演我…你真的好坏李赫宰，我要告诉妈妈！”

谁知李赫宰听罢不仅没安抚他受伤的屁股和脆弱的心灵，反而径直走到墙角拎出了那个险些被他撑到报废的28寸行李箱，坐在地上就往里塞自己的厚重大衣。

“哥哥，你也要像我一样离家出走吗？”他不解极了，挨打前被李赫宰强行套上地板袜的两只小脚丫焦虑地互相踩来踩去，揉着身后的手都慢了下来。“你觉得今天这事儿到这儿就完了？你还知道你又动了离家出走的念头？”

这才知道自己好凉的李东海心里那叫一个悔啊，“…那个，可我不是…不是还没走吗？”已经被仔细扣好的行李箱猛地被踹倒在他面前，“我要没回来呢？柜子要是没塌呢？到时候你又消失了我要去哪找你？你知不知道这是第几次？”面前的李赫宰垂着头，食指弯曲抵着眉心的模样看的李东海心都揪了起来。

“我……”一件厚羊羔绒外套被铺在箱子表面，“不用说了，我今天就把你这个离家出走的毛病治好。去，那边架子上的皮带自己挑，挑好了跪上来。”

李赫宰的收藏多得很，看了没几条他就花了眼，天秤座的选择困难症让他无从下手，又怕李赫宰等的不耐烦了一会儿重罚他。李东海又急又怕，小心翼翼地扭头看了李赫宰一眼就开始吸鼻子。

眼见着顶着个小猴子屁股的小朋友又要掉金豆豆，李赫宰也舍不得再为难他，“停，就右手边那个，拿过来吧。”那是自己送的第一个情人节礼物，平日里李赫宰根本舍不得系，今天却要用来惩罚他，大概是真的伤心了吧，李东海心想。

本不算沉的皮带此刻仿佛有千斤重，李东海恨不得用一万年时间走完这短短的几步路。

“这样吧，你再走慢点儿，我不给你翻倍我按平方给你算好了。”

？？？好的，人为刀俎我为鱼肉，不就是皮带吗，放着我来挨！他捏了捏拳头给自己打气，抿了嘴闭上眼两腿一弯就在箱子上跪了下来。

吓唬人不嫌事儿大的李赫宰看着他一副悲痛的样子差点笑出声，“不会把你打死的，看看你那点儿小胆量。”

“要挨打的又不是你…”李东海这回聪明了，小小声的嘟囔似乎是逃过了李赫宰的耳朵。

站着的人走到他左侧身后开了口，“现在我们来算一下离家出走的账，”袖口挽起的白皙手臂上鼓起几根青筋，皮带从中间对折后被握在修长的手里。“我没记错的话，你这个箱子28寸的吧？”

身下的箱子被他用脚尖踢了踢，李东海下意识地点了头。“那好，翻个番儿，五十六下，你记住了这事就算翻篇，行吗？”

已经是任人宰割状态的李东海哪里敢说一个不字，“行的行的，”他转过头抓着李赫宰的衣摆轻轻拽了拽，“…可以轻一点吗，这个好痛的哥哥…”

看他露出不解的表情李东海急忙解释，“是因为我……在网上看到过一些坏蛋后妈写的文，那里面说几皮带抽下来就能把整个屁股打得又青又紫看着文字就好痛了呜……”

“…笨蛋，她们吓唬你呢，”带着凉意的皮带忽然就贴到了他还发着热的臀肉上，“背挺直，自己撅好，脸朝右转对着镜子，你看看我能不能把你打坏。”

镜子？怎么还要他看镜子？？？？他听话地一扭头，好家伙，旁边露出小臂手持“凶器“的人好性感。吸溜(？

但他绝不承认镜子里眼睛红红屁股也红红的人是他李东海。

见他盯着镜子看愣了神儿，李赫宰立马一皮带挥下去教他回神。“哎呦！”这下李东海可心里有数了，抽在我身痛在我臀，镜子里挨打的不是他还能是哪个小可怜呢？

他含着泪委委屈屈的抬头看了眼李赫宰，刚想张嘴求饶，却被人伸开手掐住了两颊，“好好看镜子，不然重来。”

皮革与光裸着的臀瓣儿接触，发出清脆的声响。李东海虽说害羞却并不敢怠慢，眼睁睁地看着皮带无情落下的滋味哪里会好受，接连不断的咻咻声夹着风钻进他耳朵里，又带着一道道红印落在他饱受折磨的嫩肉上。

只差一点，他的小朋友就要从他身边离开。李赫宰这样想着，情绪有些失控，下手也比先前重了一些。

这一下也是落在臀峰，轨迹完全重合的连续两下让李东海有些跪不住了。惩罚虽说已经接近尾声，但不断叠加的肿胀感和眼见着自己身后颜色愈染愈深的恐惧让他不由自主地伸手捂住了自己瑟瑟发抖的小油桃。

声音依旧响亮，却是没有痛在他手上。

“以后不能这样了，把你手打坏了怎么办？”硬是用小臂替他挡了这一下的李赫宰把人从箱子上拎起来，冷白的肤色将那一道绯红色凸起衬得更外醒目，伸手替他揉了跪麻的膝盖后，李赫宰终是将人抱进了怀里，“刚刚我说的都是真心的，在外人看来你根本离不开我，其实不是的。”

“你可以不接受我的道歉，可以生我气，可以不理我，”他将痛得直哭的小朋友搂紧，“除了离开我，别的什么都可以，东海。”

“我好需要你。”

似是有一滴水顺着他的颈肩滑落，“我会陪你去任何想去的地方，会和你看所有想看的烟花表演，你别离开我。”

“…那你不可以再毁约了噢。”李东海从他怀里挣扎出来，捧起他沾着眼泪的脸颊吻了上去。

“拉钩。”李赫宰冲他伸出小指。  
“嗯，君子一言四个崔始源拉的车也难追。”  
“……好爱你，宝贝。打疼你了对不起。”  
“没关系，哥哥不要哭就好啦。”

“等一下！可是游乐园这个月都没有烟花表演了！”小朋友这才想起了重点，气鼓鼓地摸着自己身后道。李赫宰被他生气的模样可爱到不行，低头亲亲他故意抿着的小嘴巴又捏了捏肉乎乎的小脸儿，“你躲起来的时候我就想啊，有什么能比宝贝更重要呢，所以我把工作丢给别人做啦，等明天把其他事叮嘱完，我们就去东京迪士尼好不好？我想看花车巡游了，亲亲东海陪陪我吧，嗯？”

“那衣柜可不可以……”  
“不可以，自己弄乱自己收拾，要全部叠整齐。”  
“…那你先把裤子给我嘛…”  
“不准穿，就这样去。”  
“……”  
“算了，还是我和你一起吧，小笨蛋。”


End file.
